beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Trial!
is chapter 187 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary While having breakfast with his family, Oga learns that a "trial" nursery home has recently opened up nearby, which his mother believes is a good place to take Baby Beel. As Oga ponders the suggestion, his father unexpectedly asks about Baby Beel's age, something Oga himself is unaware of. The question remains in his head and he later asks Hilda for the information, who eventually explains that Baby Beel is two years and nine months old; moreover, she unintentionally reveals that she is sixteen like Oga. Furuichi also hears about the "trial" nursery school from Oga though he dismisses the idea, remembering how Oga and Baby Beel cannot be more than fifteen meters apart. Oga disagrees, however. He reminds and demonstrates Furuichi that Baby Beel has been further apart from recently, which he moreover believes is because Baby Beel felt comfortable while away from him; with this logic, Oga feels confident that he can finally rid himself of the future Demon King. After further arguments from Furuichi, Oga simply gives in and calmly tortures him. The two later head to the "trial" nursery home together where they find that the building is crowded with people, including a crude young man with his little brother, Raita. They quickly start having problems with Oga and Baby Beel, especially after the children are all playing and the adult figures are conversing in the back. The older brother reveals that he is a student from Ishiyama High School, unaware that Oga and Furichi are also from the high school, and he explains that a large sum of money has been donated to rebuilding the school again; thus, the school has drastically progressed in the rebuilding stage and will soon be back. Meanwhile, Raita starts bullying Baby Beel with physical assaults and petty toy-breaking. Despite the harassment, remembering Oga's previous words about making new friends, Baby Beel keeps his cheerful attitude and remains pleased with the trouble-making infant. Raita's older brother taunts Oga and his child for apparently being "spineless" individuals. Later in the evening, Oga and Baby Beel head home from the "trial" nursery school. The delinquent and his little brother Raita approach them from behind. The elder sibling continues to insult Oga until he suddenly realizes that he is actually Tatsumi Oga, otherwise the child-rearing gang leader currently attending Saint Ishiyama Academy; upon this revelation, the delinquent becomes fearful. However, he attempts to maintain his composure and reassurance of his strength. He tells Oga that his status as "top dog" of Ishiyama is at its end and he will be one of the first to be taken down; after his proclamation, the delinquent goes in to punch Oga. Oga retaliates by punching him back and sending him flying. He states that the newcomers can take him on. At the Ishiyama construction site, Tōjō and another man notice the delinquent stuck in one of the buildings' walls. Rather than upset, the sight pleases Tōjō, and he tells his co-worker that it brings in an essence of the high school. Characters in order of appearance #Tatsumi Oga #Oga's Mother #Oga's Father #Beelzebub IV #Hilda #Takayuki Furuichi #Raita's Brother #Raita #Hidetora Tōjō Navigation Category:Chapters